1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to integrated circuit (IC) and semiconductor processes and, more particularly, to a NanoElectroChemical (NEC) cell and associated fabrication process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanowire structure electrodes are being incorporated into a number of thin-film electrical devices. The combination of many nanowires attached to an electrode provides a larger overall surface area than a conventional flat-surface electrode, improving electrical performance. However, the relatively fine structure of individual nanowires is necessarily more prone to breakage and physical damage. Nanowires are an ineffective means of interlevel mechanical support. One method of improving mechanical interlevel support is to fill the space surrounding the nanowires with dielectric, leaving just the nanowire tips exposed. But the fill between nanowires reduces the overall surface area of the nanowire electrode.
It would be advantageous if a nanowire support structure could be formed to maximize the nanowire surface area, while providing mechanical support.